


Shaved Ice

by PastelPrinceling



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Bat!Geoff, Face-Fucking, Lactation, M/M, Oral Sex, Pregnancy Kink, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter Hybrids, Scorpion!Ray, Trans Male Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 18:16:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6621181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelPrinceling/pseuds/PastelPrinceling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray bribes Geoff from his nap with promise of shaved ice and oral. Geoff can't really say no to an offer like that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shaved Ice

**Author's Note:**

> Another pal, another saucy birthday fic!

Ray leaned in the door jamb, arms across his chest as he peeked into the room. It was quiet and the light from the sunset outside was filtering through the window, casting a warm glow on everything. He hummed a quiet note and Geoff’s ear flicked in his sleep. One of his boyfriend’s wings twitched and Ray smiled. He’d come in after work for a nap, he was so tired lately. Not only did he have times where the diurnal sleep schedule dragged him down, as a nocturnal critter, but he wasn’t able to sleep how he preferred lately.

He kept his voice soft, knowing Geoff could hear him just fine, he didn’t sleep with his buffers in, “Geeooff, c’mon babe.”

The bat stirred on the bed, pouting a little, but didn’t open his eyes.

“C’mon Geoff, let’s go for a walk. Get the blood pumping before dinner.”

He cracked an eye to stare at Ray, still pouting. Turning on the bed took some work but with some huffing he rolled over onto his other side to face away from Ray in the doorway. He tugged the sheet up over his head, his feet exposed with his long fuzzy toes and claws. Ray reached in and brushed his finger over them and Geoff chirped and pulled his feet under the covers with a frustrated whine.

“Come on now, Geoff. You know you gotta keep active. You can’t go flying anymore, so you gotta do more walking.”

His voice was muffled when he huffed back, “Since when are you a health nut? Still tired.”

Ray’s tail twitched behind him, the plating tightening for a moment before loosening. He stepped farther into the room and settled his hand on Geoff’s shoulder, smiling at the tangle of wings and blankets, knowing they were pretty durable. He untucked one of them so it wasn’t bent at the odd angle and sat on the edge of the bed slowly.

He pulled the blanket back to expose Geoff’s face, looking down at his boyfriend’s scruffy face and big ears. Geoff pouted up at him and Ray exhaled a laugh, rubbing down his side.

“What’s gonna get you outta bed?”

“Not making me get out of bed,” Geoff squirmed under him, weakly pulling at the blanket to pull it over himself again.

Ray’s prehensile tail curled the other direction to wrap around one of Geoff’s legs and he chuckled, “You big baby, come on.” He leaned in to peek at him with a bit of a purr to his voice, “If you go for a walk with me I’ll eat you out when we get back.”

Geoff’s ear twitched towards Ray and he glanced sideways up at him. He was interested, but he wasn’t fully convinced. Ray let his hands rub all over him gently, his side and his arm and up along the joint where his wings met his shoulders.

“We can get frozen yogurt or shaved ice. It’s warm out, but not hot enough it’ll be hell.”

Another soft chirp and Geoff watched him, pouting still, but less because Ray was trying to drag him out of bed, and more because he knew Ray had won.

“I want shaved ice.”

Ray patted his back, “There we go! C’mon, get dressed.” He paused, looking down at him again, “Need help, old man?”

Geoff pushed at him, pulling the blanket off and beating his wings a few times to make Ray back off with a series of clicks and chirps, “Oh fuck off, I’m not crippled.”

“Could’a fooled me,” the scorpion teased, but backed up, not wanting to get beaned in the head with a wing.

He sat up and kicked the blankets off, stretching his wings out with a drawn out yawn, rolling his shoulders and pulling his back taut til it popped quietly. Geoff eased with a satisfied groan, letting his arms drop into his lap where his legs were crossed. His hands settled around his belly as he rubbed it through his shirt. Having kids was rough. It wasn’t something Geoff had ever really thought about doing until he met Ray. At a younger age he’d been too busy partying and drinking and living his life to think about it, and as he got older, he just struck it off as something he missed out on but didn’t fret too much about. But then he’d met Ray, and they’d wanted something more.

It had taken a while, but they had a baby on the way, and they were both pretty stoked about it. When Ray was younger he hadn’t wanted one, but with age he’d warmed up to the idea. He’d done a lot that he’d wanted with his life, and when things settled down, he found himself wanting more.

Geoff was a bat hybrid, and seven months pregnant with their child, the first, and probably the only. They’d already talked about taking that in stride. He wasn’t getting any younger, after all. Ray was a scorpion hybrid and was pretty excited for it, if he was honest. And it came with a bonus because Geoff was hot as hell like this.

Ray found himself staring fondly as Geoff rubbed over his belly and when Geoff looked up at him, he couldn’t help but smirk a little and stretch his legs out to bend one of them, rubbing over his belly and cheekily, down between his legs.

He snapped back to reality quickly, “Alright! Leave it til we get back, you horn dog.” Ray tossed him a shirt, his tail coiled tight and his carapace tightened with a soft click as his cheeks flushed.

Geoff laughed, catching his shirt, pulling his own off. He scooped up his bra from the side of the bed where he’d peeled it off before his nap and pulled it back on. His shirt was thankfully easy to pull on, with it’s open back design, it kept his wings and back fluff free. He scooted to the edge of the bed to stand up, groping around for his shorts before he pulled them on too.

Ray scooped him up close and kissed him, arms around his waist, even with the belly between them. Geoff laughed against his mouth but kissed back. He pulled back a little to whisper against his lips, “Did you say we after we get back?”

Leaning in, Geoff rubbed his cheek against Ray’s hard carapace plated jaw and he chuckled, “C’mon, loverboy. After shaved ice, before dinner. Maybe after dinner too.”

The scorpion’s tail flexed and he nodded, leading the way out of the room. The keys out of the bowl on the island and a bottle of water out of the fridge was passed to Geoff before they left. It was summer, and even if it was cooling off with the sun setting, it was better to be safe than sorry.

Ray locked up behind them and followed Geoff down the hall to the elevator, letting Geoff lean against him while they waited.

“I can’t believe I let you con me into exercising,” Geoff rested his head against Ray’s shoulder.

“I can’t believe I had to bribe you to come exercise.” Geoff glanced at him and Ray chuckled, shaking his head. “It won’t kill you. And you gotta, doc said. It’s good for you. Both of you.”

“Always keeping me safe and healthy, how dare you care.” Shaking his head, Geoff pulled him into the elevator, pressing his own back to the wall.

Ray settled in hip to hip with him, leaning in to kiss him again. He couldn’t stand chest to chest with him anymore with the baby belly between them. They didn’t mind though, they made it work. Ray nuzzled at him gently and Geoff chirped gently. Ducking his head in, he nipped at the bat’s throat and Geoff pushed at him with a little squeak, “Ray, you fucker. You know that isn’t fair.”

He could only laugh in return, that rapid fire machine gun shot laugh of his when Geoff flicked the hard plating on Ray’s neck. He hated not being able to mark Ray up like he did Geoff, but he made up for it with a lot of marks on his thighs and hips and bite marks on his ass cheeks.

“Bastard,” Geoff grumbled, skirting around him and out of the elevator, “You’re getting me a king size for teasin’ me.”

“Whatever you want, babe.”

Ray trailed behind him, scooping up his hand once they were outside. Geoff pulled his sunglasses down out of his hair and set them on his face. It was a nice early evening, Ray had been right. The sun was still up, but just barely, and it was still warm enough to enjoy the day without melting under the sweltering heat.

“So, what are we making for dinner?” Ray asked, squeezing his hand gently.

“Do you mean what am I making for dinner?”

Ray looked over and Geoff was looking over his sunglasses with an eyebrow cocked.

“Hey, I always help!”

“Ray, opening a few containers and putting water to boil while I pee isn’t helping. That’s prep. Prep I can do just as easy.”

It was Ray’s turn to pout, thumbing the button for the cross walk and standing idle with Geoff on the corner, “Fair enough, I guess. What do you wanna make for dinner?”

Geoff hummed, reaching to tuck a thumb under the edge of Ray’s shirt to feel over his hip, “Hmm, I was thinking maybe some alfredo? Something with a nice white sauce? I’ve got heartburn bad enough without the red sauce.”

The scorpion smiled, humming a contented sound, “Alfredo sounds great. Chicken?”

“I’m thinking chicken and spinach and artichoke. Do we still have artichoke?”

“Those green pear looking things- no wait, those are avocados.” Ray broke into a laugh, “The spiky fuckers, right? I think so, yeah. Chopped up, in the freezer.”

Once Geoff got going, he didn’t stop for much, so Ray was glad he’d been able to convince him to come out so he could get some exercise. He could spread his wings and get some warmth on him. It would be an early rising time for him if he was still on his nocturnal schedule, but feeling a little sun on his skin was something Geoff liked, even if he was naturally a much different creature. It was like reveling in a stretch in the moonlight, Ray imagined.

“Should have taken them out before we left, but they’ll have time to thaw in a hot water bath while you keep your promise,” Geoff smirked over his shoulder, a hand on his belly while they crossed the street.

“You gonna hold me to it?” Ray answered, slowing their light jog across the street to a walk again on the other side. “You sure you’re gonna be up for it after you pack a king sized cup in there with all that?” He reached to poke Geoff’s belly gently, grinning after him.

Geoff swatted at his hand with a chitter and Ray could only laugh at the flush on his cheeks. He leaned in to press a kiss to that soft fuzzy cheek before he rubbed between his wings, “Sorry babe, I’m only joking. You know I think you’re hot.” He huffed against his cheek, “You’re pretty attractive too.”

Rolling his eyes, Geoff nudged at him gently, a smile on his own lips, “You gross sap.”

The cute little shaved ice shop was just around the corner, and thankfully, didn’t have a long line out in front of the window. There was a door and you could order inside as well, but the two of them were enjoying the sunset too much to want to squeeze into a building with other people when they could just sit outside at one of the picnic tables and enjoy the breeze instead.

“You know what you want?”

Ray’s eyebrows popped up as if he were surprised by the question and he opened his mouth with a soft, “Uuuh…”

Geoff chuckled, “I already know what I want.” He pointed at the board with all the flavors and toppings and options and smiled cheekily at his boyfriend, “Take your time, kiddo.”

“Okay, that’s fair enough. I called you old man earlier. We’re even.”

The scorpion kept his tail tucked in close in public. There weren’t a lot of hot species of hybrids around, and while he was very very diligent about making sure the cap on his stinger was always on, he tended to either get nasty looks, or people fawning over him for his rarity. He didn’t like the attention, but it wasn’t exactly easy to hide the hard exoskeleton plating or the four foot tail. A quiet bonus to Geoff carrying their kid, he tended to get more attention than Ray.

“Mommy, look,” a soft voice distracted him from looking over the menu. He didn’t look down though.

A lynx kitten was watching Geoff who was holding Ray’s hand in line. She was settled on her mother’s hip, and she couldn’t be more than four. She looked sleepy, probably getting a sweet treat after a long day out. Her ears, greys and whites, were big and her tail was fluffy with a little bow on it. Geoff couldn’t help but smile at the tufts of fur on her cheeks. Her mother was a cougar, ashen ears and hair, and when she looked over to what her daughter was whispering about, Geoff smiled up at her and the little girl.

“What is it, baby?” Her mother whispered back, adjusting her daughter easily. They were whispering, but even with Geoff’s buffers, he could hear them.

“He’s gonna have a baby, look how big his tummy is.”

She’s pointed a hand, which had finally drawn Ray’s attention, but the mother pulled her hand back, gentle but firm, “It’s not nice to point, baby. But yes, it looks like he’s gonna have a baby.”

“I bet the baby is gonna be cute,” the daughter chuffed, smiling for her mom.

Her mother smiled, rubbing his cheek against her daughter’s, purring quietly for the two of them. “You think all babies are cute.”

The lynx gasped a soft sound, “They are!”

Ray had squeezed Geoff’s hand a little through the interaction and honestly, that had gone better than he’d expected. He always worried a little about people saying shit, but generally, people were good about it. He wondered how much it had to do with Geoff’s fuzz, both from his time with hormones and his natural fluffy nature, being a bat. Geoff chirped and buried his face in against Ray’s shoulder, his chest aching in a way he loved. It was a good feeling, like butterflies. Fluttery and happy.

Rubbing his Geoff’s hip in lieu of being able to get around his wing to rub his back, Ray pressed a kiss into his hair.

They got their order at the window and left, walking down the street. They probably didn’t live too far. Ray chuckled, watching them go and glanced back to see Geoff doing the same.

“She was cute.”

“She said my baby’s gonna be cute, Ray,” Geoff said, a little breathless.

Ray exhaled a laugh, “Well I mean, it’s our kid, of course it’s gonna be cute. Cutest little poop machine this side of the mesa.”

Geoff couldn’t help the little flutter his wings gave and the little happy chirp he let out. Excited, Ray patted his hip again, “Go sit down, I’ve got this.”

He did so, settling off his feet at one of the tables, letting Ray order for them. Ray knew what he wanted anyway, they came here once or twice a week. It was a good treat in the summer heat. A few minutes later he settled down at the table with Geoff who was picking paint off the wood. He leaned in to kiss him gently before he sat across from him, “Voila, king sized watermelon.”

Geoff already had a spoonful in his mouth, relaxing a bit more. Ray dug into his own and Geoff reached to scoop some of his too, grinning mischievously at him. He hummed, “Mm, what flavor is that?”

“Tiger’s blood,” Ray growled out, trying not to smile and failing spectacularly.

“Ferocious.” Geoff rolled his eyes, “Strawberry aaaand pineapple?”

“Strawberry and piña colada,” Ray offered.

Another roll of his eyes and another stolen spoonful, “Same thing.”

Ray was used to Geoff stealing his food at this point, and he didn’t mind, because frankly, he did the same thing. Even when he didn’t have a baby kicking around his insides making him picky about food. Geoff wasn’t really someone to be picky, and did a lot of cooking, but he’d been unable to eat some of his favorite things since he’d gotten pregnant and it bummed him out. Only a few more months though, and he’d be back to eating crickets like popcorn again.

In turn he reached and took a scoop of Geoff’s, and by the second scoop Geoff fought his spoon away with his own.

The two enjoyed their treat as the sun set, neither too fussed about walking back after dark. They lived in a safe city with good streets and it was only about a block away. That, and the both of them were both no stranger to the dark. Bats nocturnal but diurnal for day jobs, and scorpions both nocturnal and diurnal. 

They dropped their garbage in the cans before heading back, and Geoff sighed happily, stretching his wings, a step behind Ray so he wouldn’t bump him with them. He flapped them a little, ruffling Ray’s hair with the breeze, which made him laugh as he opened the door to the lobby of their apartment building. Geoff tucked his wings back in before following him inside.

Back inside the apartment Ray dropped the keys into the bowl on the counter and turned the water on at the sink to let it heat up. He dug the frozen artichoke hearts out of the freezer and handed them over to Geoff, the two of them moving around the kitchen and each other with ease. Geoff plugged the sink and let it fill most of the way with hot water before setting the bag in it to let them defrost in the water.

“Double check for spinach and chicken?” Geoff half turned, “Oh, cream cheese and parmesan cheese.”

Ray peeked into the fridge and poked around, finding all that Geoff had mentioned and nodded, “We’re a go on all that shit, boss. We’ve got enough milk, too.”

“Spices?”

Ray stood up, thick brows knitting, “What?”

“Spices. On the rack. Mostly just the garlic powder.”

Sneaking around the island Ray hummed a soft sound before he wrapped his arms around Geoff, grabbing each of his boobs in a hand before humming, “This rack?”

Geoff settled his hips back against Ray’s a little, but was glad for the somewhat gentle touch. They were sore, and Ray had learned early on it hurt if he squeezed or tugged on them. Geoff pushed a hand wet from the sink up into Ray’s hair and make him gasp and pull away quickly, shaking himself off, his tail curling up tight reflexively, “Geoff!”

“Spice rack.”

Ray shook his hair out, shifting things around on the rack before he handed over the garlic powder. Geoff smiled, leaning in to kiss him sweetly, “Thanks, babe.”

“And you call ME a brat.”

“You are, though,” Geoff laughed. He didn’t let go of him, and instead pulled him along as he backed up a little, heading out of their kitchen and into the hall and back into their bedroom. “You better keep your promise. I did a lot of walking today.”

“You walked like two blocks and ate some shaved ice.”

“Y’say that like that’s not a lot!” Geoff pushed Ray back down onto the bed. He plopped down on his butt, looking up at Geoff from the bed. He smiled slowly, a softer look crossing his features as he looked at his boyfriend standing in front of him. Ray reached to wrap his arms around Geoff waist, pulling him in close. He pressed his cheek to Geoff’s belly, hands smoothing up his lower back and down over his ass to his thighs.

He pushed his shirt up over his belly and pressed a few kisses to it, smoothing hands over his belly until they settled comfortably on his hips.

Looking up at him through thick lashes he muttered quietly, “You’re beautiful, you know that?” He pressed a few more kisses before he pulled himself to his feet. Ray nuzzled against him, rubbing his smooth carapace against Geoff’s cheek a little, turning picking up a hand to cup his jaw, leaning in for a proper kiss, licking over his teeth and into his mouth, eagerly, happily. 

They kissed like that for a minute or so and when Geoff pulled back, he huffed a laugh, “Flatterer.”

“I mean it, you know,” Ray insisted, looking back down over his body, sliding one hand over his belly again, “You’re always glowing and warm and you’re all round and- shit Geoff, you’re really hot, okay? You’re kicking this stress’ ass and looking damn good doing it.”

“You think I’m hot because I’m carrying your kid,” Geoff nudged him, rubbing his forehead against Ray’s temple, twitching an ear to catch him in the back of the head with it gently.

“Well I mean, yeah, but I thought you were hot before and I’ll think you’re hot after too. Especially when you can hang upside down to sleep again and get drool in your nose.”

That made both of them break down laughing before Geoff reached to hold Ray’s neck and jaw, thumbing along the splits in his carapace.

“I think you’re pretty good lookin’ too. Even when you’re trying to skirt around being a kinky fuck.”

“I didn’t skirt around shit, thanks,” Ray huffed back, grinning as he pressed his face farther into Geoff’s hand.

“Alright then, lover boy, do you want me on top or bottom?”

Ray balked for a moment, staring at him. He blinked as he tried to work through the sudden shift towards sex and what Geoff was getting at, and when he’d puzzled that out, figuring out which he preferred.

“Top.”

Geoff arched an eyebrow before he shrugged, “Your funeral, baby.”

They shared another laugh as hands roamed and shared laughs turned into kisses again, breathless from one reason to another. Ray pulled Geoff’s shirt off over his head and unhooked his bra, thumbing gently over his nipples, making him curse under his breath. They were sensitive and ached.

“C-carefu-” Geoff clicked his tongue, “Ray.”

He glanced down to see he’d stimulated him a little too much and he was leaking a little. Ray’s dick stirred in his pants. That was something that was still pretty new, actually. Geoff had noticed it a little on his bras, and was dreading leaking through a shirt, but it wasn’t a problem yet. And now it was wetting Ray’s fingers and he was getting a hard on. Welp.

“S-sorry Geoff,” he chuckled, more nervous than humorous, picking up his hands to quickly suckle the milk off his thumbs before he reached for the bat’s discarded shirt, “Do you wanna stop?”

Geoff shook his head, “Fuck no.”

He was pushed back onto the bed and he backed up dutifully, maybe a little too excited. Geoff shucked off his shorts and briefs before he climbed up onto the bed. It took some doing and Ray was patient with him, but Geoff settled himself with his knees on either side of Ray’s head, his legs over his shoulders and feet brushing the scorpion’s ribs. Ray laid just a little sideways so he wasn’t laying on his bulky tail, or the spikes at the base where it met his spine.

Geoff gripped the headboard at the head of the bed and Ray could see he was already wet. It made him groan quietly, turning his head to press a kiss to the inside of his thigh. He was still able to move his arms, Geoff not quite pinning them with his legs, and pushed them up his thick thighs and over his ass before he followed that line back down.

“Whenever you’re ready, babe.”

A soft groan at the go ahead alone, he shifted his hips, rolling them down so Ray could reach much easier, and he didn’t waste time dragging his tongue along his damp folds. He suckled at his labia, lapping at the slit and dipping his tongue in just once to tease him. Geoff gasped a higher pitched sound and cursed, shivering a little.

He rolled his hips down against Ray’s mouth and huffed, “C’mon baby, don’t tease me.”

Ray planned to do just the right amount of teasing, honestly. He’d gotten pretty alright at dirty talk, but he could sweet talk him after dinner with a nice slow, deep fuck that made both of them feel good. Right now was all about Geoff. (Ray couldn’t even reach his dick if he wanted to.)

His hands gripped Geoff’s thighs as he pressed himself closer, nose pressed to his short pubes, tongue drawing long, flat strokes over the entirety of his cunt before he settled to suck on his clit a little, making Geoff, moan outright, a hand on the headboard, the other on his belly, “Shi-shit Ray.”

Reaching up and around, he rubbed a hand up and over his belly as he teased him, reaching up to feel over the bottom of his ribs and back down his hip and thigh again. He focused a lot on rubbing his belly as he teased him, dipping in just a little, or sucking on his clit, flicking his tongue over it and stopping to pant against it when it was a little too much. He could, and might just, cream his pants if he wasn’t careful. Pleasuring Geoff like this was good for him too, honestly.

The bat’s wings were fluttering and twitching, his ears flicking hard as he chirped and squirmed and swore. He rocked his hips against Ray’s mouth, trying to get more, hungry for it. It only made Ray moan under him. They had a system of taps if Ray needed a breather, but he wasn’t tapping out, so Geoff didn’t stop.

Ray closed his eyes to enjoy the feeling of Geoff against him at all the points they connected. His legs pinning his shoulders to the bed. His own hand on Geoff’s thick thighs and his ass and his hips and over the belly, big with his child. The way the bat was hot and dripping and pliant under his tongue. Geoff’s hand in his hair now and again. He couldn’t see Geoff past his belly, but Ray really didn’t mind, and instead was going to savor the feelings and sounds instead. The sound of the bed creaking and Geoff groaning and panting and cursing, and the sound of his own mouth on his slick pussy.

He tongued him as deep as he could reach, Geoff rocking his hips against Ray’s mouth, the scorpion tongue fucking him. Ray groaned into it, rocking his hips a little, trying to get some kind of friction, painfully hard in his pants. He wished he’d at least fished himself out of his damn pants before he’d started this, but it was too good to stop and do so now. He was pliant under Geoff just as Geoff was under him.

“Fuck Ray, c’mon, c’mon-” Geoff begged, huffing and panting, wings fluttering.

He focused on his clit then, flicking quick and easy movements over it. Once upon a time he used to write letters but Geoff had caught on fast and laughed at him. Ray kept it fresh, now, going with what felt good and what made Geoff groan. He stopped now and again to suck and make him keen and grit his teeth and curse in that high, desperate voice.

Geoff held the headboard with one hand, his belly with the other as his hips stuttered against Ray’s mouth, breathless and panting, his movements were getting tighter and tighter and Ray kept it up, knowing his boyfriend well enough to know he was close.

His wings splayed wide, the edges of them brushing the walls as Geoff’s back arched. Ray could feel him twitch against his mouth as he came, squirting a little over his mouth and chin. He kept up his ministrations as Geoff babbled praise above him.

Slowly he eased, and Ray slowed his own movements too, not wanting to over stimulate him TOO much. (Just a little never hurt anyone.)

Muscles loosened and relaxed, and Geoff shifted, stiff and jelly-legged at the same time as he settled with his back against the headboard, sitting next to Ray on the bed. Ray reached to grab Geoff’s discarded shirt to wipe his face and neck before he rolled over onto his belly. His tail coiled and straightened a few times after being half pinned under him, something that was unavoidable, really.

“Woof,” Geoff huffed, reaching to brush hair out of Ray’s face. “You’re so damn good to me, baby. What did I do to deserve the gold medalist in the pie eating contest?”

Ray broke into that machine gun laugh before he pushed his thigh gently, “Gross.”

He shimmied down along the bed a little to curl up on his side next to Ray, not able to lay on his back anymore. Ray reached to brush hair out of Geoff’s face this time, propping one arm under his own cheek.

“Was it good?”

Geoff turned his face and inched closer to brush a kiss over his mouth, “Too damn good to me, Ray. Thank yo- Ooh.”

Ray arched a brow, blinking quickly at Geoff’s sudden exhale. Geoff chuckled, scooping up Ray’s free hand, pulling it up to kiss over his knuckles gently before pressing it to his belly. “Baby thinks you did a good job, too.”

He left his hand there on Geoff’s belly to feel the movements in his womb, their child squirming and shifting against his hand. Ray shook his head, looking up at Geoff whose eyelids were already starting to droop, “I don’t wanna think about my kid being stoked Daddy Ray is good at eating Papa Geoff out.”

“Too late,” Geoff tucked in against Ray, pulling him in so he could rest his cheek against the top of his head.

“Dinner?” Ray prompted, letting his hand on Geoff’s belly wander to rub his hip and thigh, reaching for the blanket because he already knew the answer to his question, but it never hurt to ask.

“A nap first, I’m bushed. We’ve got all night.” Geoff chirped a soft sound, rubbing his fluffy cheek against Ray’s hair.

Ray exhaled a laugh, shaking his head. Predictable as always. Geoff was doing a lot of work to carry their child, and Ray was forever grateful, in awe, and a little bit turned on. It was the least he could do to let him nap. He tugged the covers up around them, draping the thin fabric over them and wiggling in against him to nap. The hand on Geoff’s hip stayed there, moving between his hip and thigh over his belly and the gentle little wiggles of their baby inside.

“Love you, Geoff,” Ray said quietly, tucked in against his fluff.

“Mm, sappy Ray. Love you too.” Geoff chirped in return, dozing next to his boyfriend.

Dinner could wait just a little longer.


End file.
